In fluid dynamics, vortex shedding is an oscillating flow that takes place when a fluid such as air or water flows past a bluff body at certain velocities, depending on the size and shape of the bluff body. In this flow, vortices are created at the back of the body and detach periodically from either side of the body. The fluid flow past the object creates alternating low-pressure vortices on the downstream side of the object. Vortex shedding performed by conventional bluff bodies may be complicated, limited, or otherwise deficient in several aspects. Such bluff bodies may in turn limit the functionality, optimization, or otherwise the performance of vortex flowmeters.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like, but not necessarily the same or identical, elements throughout.